The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to secure and efficient application data processing.
In computing, asynchronous execution of an operation, such as a DEFLATE compression call (DFLTCC), occurs when a processor that does not want to wait for the execution of the DFLTCC asks another (assist) processor to execute the DFLTCC on its behalf. The assist processor then runs firmware (e.g., i390 firmware) in order to execute the DFLTCC and reports back to the requesting processor.